


Tyler's Find

by Topishfakes



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Come Marking, Come Shot, In Public, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: Tyler Hoechlin finding a pair of underwear and jerking off with them...literally that's it, hahaha.





	Tyler's Find

Tyler had come into his trailer from the shoot. He stood and looked to see what he needed to grab while he headed back home. The other stars’ items were thrown around along with all his belongings. Tyler started sorting through everything looking for some of his items when he came across a bright blue pair of briefs to the side of the trailer. He grabbed them, maybe thinking if they were some clothing item or hat of his, when he really knew they were his costars underwear. Why were these in here? He was wondering to himself. Were they changing into a certain pair of underwear? He pawed them around in his large hands and a tingle spurred in his own briefs as he lifted them to his face. The body wash and cologne that was left behind made him even more stiff. Tyler pushed a hand into his pants pulling tight on the waistband as he grabbed and stroked his growing cock. Finally, Tyler looked at himself and realized what he was starting to do. He looked around outside and locked the trailer door. He sat down in one of the makeup chairs and unzipped his pants. His heavy cock fell out, throbbing from what Tyler was thinking of doing. Without a second thought he rubbed the underwear around his junk. Stroking himself with the fabric and bringing them to his nose again. All the adrenaline and the scent and look of the sexy underwear made him close. Super close.

Tyler threw his shirt up to his chest and placed the underwear on his stomach. With a load moan, Tyler came over himself and the underwear. The pearly ribbons laying across the bright blue underwear made him gasp. Tyler laid back in the seat and took a breathe as a sound outside the trailer of someone coming brought him out of his post orgasm bliss. He had to hurry before they found him with another man’s underwear in hand and cum dripping from said underwear and his tight stomach aaand hanging cock.


End file.
